It Is What It Is
by Thephoenix1996
Summary: "You don't pick and choose your family, Doc, no one has that luxury. My father is my only family, I don't want him to be a drunk and I don't want to have to sing him down from a rooftop every damn month of every damn year, but it's the way things are."


**_Title: It Is What It Is_**

**_Timeline: After 1x06 and before 1x07._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie._**

* * *

**_It Is What It Is_**

_Wade Kinsella is a complex man_, Zoe Hart thought as she watched her neighbor maneuver his father down from the roof of the hardware store, after singing him Moonriver in front of the whole town.

Zoe was still rooted to the spot ten minutes later, looking at the night sky, when Lavon came to stand next to her.

"Why does he keep doing it?" Zoe asked Lavon, who looked at her with a confused frown.

"He's a drunk, Zoe," Lavon told her with a shrug.

Zoe shook her head. "I mean Wade. He obviously finds it humiliating and embarrassing, so why does he keep doing it? Why not let Earl take care of himself?" Zoe was honestly curious. She wasn't being cruel or anything like that, she was honestly just curious. Although now she knew Wade had a good heart, she just couldn't believe that he sings his father down from a roof every month.

Lavon sighed and looked sadly at Zoe. He was sure Wade would rip a new one for telling her, but Lavon wanted Zoe to know what a good man Wade really is. Taking a deep breath, Lavon started telling Zoe one of the saddest moments he, and Bluebell, have ever witnessed. "Twelve years ago, Wade got an offer to play in one of the best football teams in the states. He was a great player; some even claimed he was better than me." Ignoring Zoe's soft gasp, Lavon continued, "Everything was going great and he was actually considering their offer-"

"What do you mean, considering? Why wouldn't he jump at the chance?" Zoe interrupted.

"His family," Lavon answered simply. "Can I continue, now?"

Zoe nodded, unable to find words.

"Just as Wade was about to finalize everythin' and leave, his brother beat him to it. Apparently the kid resented Wade for leaving and decided to do it too. The next day, just as he was about to sign the contract that would be his ticket to a better life, Wade gets a call from Emmeline, saying his father is on a rooftop, drunk and is threatening to jump if his son doesn't come sing him down. Wade asked her for his brother and she had to be the one to tell him his brother had left. So, caught between a rock and a hard place, Wade chose his family."

"God! That's awful. What about his brother? Was he younger than Wade? Is that why he left, because he felt abandoned by his older brother?"

Lavon shook his head sadly. "No, he wasn't. Wade was younger."

Zoe stared at Lavon, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Zoe felt her heart ache a little for the man she had thought of as an overgrown child. She could not even begin to imagine what it would've been like to feel so close to her dream, only to have it snatched away, to have a father who constantly needed rescuing and an older brother who was unsupportive and selfish. Zoe was sure of one thing; if it had been her, in Wade's shoes, she would've left.

"You can question the fact that he's a good man and you can call him childish and uncaring, but the one thing you have to know about Wade Kinsella is that man has a heart of gold and is stronger than any man you have met in your life."

Zoe watched Lavon walk away, still unable to move from her spot, in the middle of the street. Zoe had to admit, what Lavon said was true. To have to go through everything Wade has been through and still be able to function, let alone smile and laugh, is not something anyone can accomplish; it would take a lot of strength.

* * *

Wade Kinsella helped his father lay down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. With a sigh, he pried the flask out of his father's limp hand and straightened up, wanting to get as far away from the smell of alcohol and vomit as possible.

A hand on his wrist stopped Wade from leaving. "I'm sorry, son."

Wade watched as his father fell asleep as soon as he uttered the three words that always caused his son to forgive him.

Wade gently put his hand on his father's forehead and stroked it gently. "I don't want you to be sorry, dad. I want you to be okay. I want to know you'd be okay without me," Wade said quietly, his voice breaking.

* * *

Zoe, from some reason found herself passing the carriage house and heading for the gatehouse. She wanted to make sure Wade was okay. Even though they weren't exactly friends, Zoe counted Wade as one of the few people she trusted in Bluebell.

She quietly made her way to the screen door, looking for any signs of him, and that's when she heard his quiet, broken words.

_"I don't want you to be sorry, dad. I want you to be okay. I want to know you'd be okay without me."_

Zoe watched as Wade continued to stroke his father's forehead gently and she suddenly found herself fighting back tears. Turning around, Zoe left as quietly as she entered.

* * *

"Good morning," said Zoe as she entered Lavon's kitchen.

"Mornin', Doc," greeted Wade cheerfully, as if everything that happened the night before, never did.

Zoe tried to focus on pouring the milk on the cereal and eating it, but she found herself stealing glances at the man sitting next to her.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, Doc?" Wade asked her with a smirk.

Zoe scoffed. "No. I'm just concerned. I saw your father this morning, and he really didn't look so good."

Wade dropped the spoon he was holding in the cereal bowl and turned to Zoe with a raised eyebrow. "He's a drunk, what did you expect him to look like?"

Zoe was taken aback by the bitterness in his tone, but quickly recovered. "I just…"

"Look, Doc, I don't need your pity. I just need to be left alone." And with that, Wade got up and headed for the door. Her quiet voice stopped him.

"I don't pity you. I just thought you might nee someone to talk to."

He turned to her and smiled sadly. "You don't pick and choose your family, Doc, no one has that luxury. My father is my only family, I don't want him to be a drunk and I don't want to have to sing him down from a rooftop every damn month of every damn year, but it's the way things are.

Zoe took small slow steps toward Wade and took his hand in her smaller one, squeezing it gently. "You are a good man, Wade Kinsella. I just wish your life wasn't this hard."

Wade looked at her suspiciously, wanting to question her about the comment, then decided not to.

With a shrug and a smile, Wade replied casually.

"It is what it is."

Hidden in shadows, Lavon Hayes smiled; what he just witnessed might be the start of a beautiful friendship; a friendship that could, and hopefully would, become something more.

* * *

_**This is my first HoD fanfic. And I just wanted to try my hand at it, see if it works. I am currently working on another story so I hope you guys tell me if you want more or not.**_

_**Feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.**_


End file.
